Neji, o psicólogo
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Neji se formou há pouco e abriu seu 1º consultório, Tenten é sua melhor ou nem tanto paciente impaciente, daí eles tiram um grande sentimento, será ele correto? Minha 1ª One Shot, espero que curtam e mandem reviews!


Olá, sou Hyuuga Neji, formado em psicologia e abri meu 1° consultório recentemente, minha secretária se chama Yamanaka Ino, uma loirinha meio broquinha, minha assistente é minha prima, Hyuuga Hinata, nós vivíamos em paz por aqui, um ou outro caso normal, dos meus pacientes impacientes, mas tudo corria bem, até que ela apareceu, nosso pior caso, Mitsashi Tenten... caso normal não é o dela, já indiquei mil e um psiquiatras, mas a garota insiste em dizer que não é louca, tudo bem, lá vamos nós pra mais um dia de trabalho.

-Neji, nossa melhor paciente chegou. – avisou minha secretária enquanto Sasuke, meu outro assistente, trazia a pessoa amarrada numa camisa de força.

-Coloque-a com cuidado no divã, isso mesmo. – dizia Hinata.

-Por que ela está numa camisa de força? - perguntei.

-Estava muito arisca, pensei em prendê-la numa jaula, mas não ia passar pela porta. ¬¬ - respondeu Sasuke acorrentando a garota no divã.

-Hinata, por favor, tire a mordaça dela. – pedi e ela obedeceu calada, lá vamos nós pra mais um inferno com a Tenten... Hinata e Sasuke saíram e só ficamos eu e o ser amarrado – Então Tenten, o que aconteceu dessa vez?

-MINHA VIDA É UMA DROGA! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!! EU QUERO MORRER!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! T.T

-O que aconteceu agora?

-Hey, você sabia que o tio Break é muito legal??? ^^

-Quem é Break?

-Ah, é o tio Break, oras! Dããã!!! ¬¬

-Ele é seu tio?

-Quem? Õ.o

-O tal de Break!

-Mas eu não conheço nenhum Break! O.O

-Você acabou de chamá-lo de tio!

-Eu tenho um tio? ÊÊÊÊÊ!!! Eu tenho uma família!!! ^^ Eu tenho? Õ.o

-Afinal, Mitsashi... você tem família, ou não tem família?

-Era pra eu ter? Eu não lembro de ter uma família... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!! EU NÃO TENHO FAMILIA!!!!!!!!! T.T

-Tenten, se você não se acalmar terei que usar MEUS métodos!

-Tah... ó.ò

-Agora se concentre e me responda tudo que eu te perguntar, tah?

-Tá bom...

-Quem é Break?

-Ah... ele é legal... sempre me dá pirulito quando eu vou na casa dele! ^^

-É? E quem ele representa pra você?

-Um louco que faz vodu com uma bonequinha maligna chamada Emily!

-Ele faz vodu?

-Faz... ele tá sempre lá na praça chupando doce... ele é legal... ele me dá também! ^.^

-O quê que ele te dá?

-SEU PERVERTIDO!!! VOCÊ É PISCOLOGO OU UM TARADO MALUCO???

-Se acalme.

-ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOCORROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! TARADO!!!!!!!!!!!

-Calma Tenten, me fale mais sobre seus amigos.

-Tio Grell é muito legal!!!

-Quem é Grell? ¬¬

-Outro amiguinho meu! ^^

-O que ele faz?

-Ele canta e dança!

-É artista?

-Não. Ele trabalha num bar noturno! ^^

-O.o

-O que ele faz nesse bar?

-VOCÊ É MESMO UM TARADO!!!!!!!!

-Tá tudo bem aqui? – perguntou Hinata abrindo a porta.

-Sim, está tudo sob controle.

-Seu ou dela? Õ.o

-Dela, é claro! ¬¬

-Quer ajuda? – perguntou Sasuke surgindo atrás de Hinata.

-Não, não, eu já sei do que ela precisa.

-Tem uma cura pra ela??? – perguntou Ino animada surgindo atrás de Sasuke – VIVA!!! A TENTEN VAI FICAR CURADA!!! Eu sei do que ela precisa... é de macho! XD

-Eu devia era criar uma cura pra você! ¬¬

-Então, Neji, o que ela precisa? – perguntou Hinata.

-Bem... ela precisa de uma... er... companhia...

-Tipo... um macho? XD – perguntou Ino.

-Ino... volta pra recepção! Acho que ouvi o telefone tocando! – menti.

-Ah sim! Já estou indo, chefinho! ^^ - e ela saiu.

-Então...

-É, ela precisa de alguém em que possa confiar, gostar, e até amar!

-Ela precisa de um namorado mesmo, neh?

-Sim. Vamos procurar um.

-Fica estranho, não acha?

-Não, Hinata, é por isso que você vai fazer isso.

-E-eu? Onde vou achar um namorado pra Tenten?

-Internet!

-Isso pode demorar semanas... meses... não é tão simples!

-Você vai procurar e nós vamos aprovar.

-"Nós" quem?

-Eu, você, o Sasuke...

-A Ino, não?

-Não.

-Coitada! Você a trata tão mal!

-Ela não pensa!

-Tudo bem... posso usar o computador do seu consultório? Não seria legal se eu usasse o da recepção, a Ino está lá.

-Claro.

Entramos no consultório e o Sasuke foi pra recepção tirar sarro da bu- er... a broquinha, da Ino, o pior é que ela nunca entende! ¬¬

-Então Tenten, continue me falando da sua vida.

-Ela vai ficar aqui?

-Não se preocupe, Hinata é surda. – menti.

-Sério? EI!!! VOCÊ TÁ ME OUVINDO??? – gritou no ouvido da minha pobre prima.

-N-neji... -.-'

-Tenten, aquiete-se! Deite-se no divã, continue me contando seus problemas.

-Ah, sim... eu tenho tantos~... pra te falar~... mas com palavras~... não sei dizer~...

-¬¬

-¬¬

-Comece pelo pior deles.

-Eu não tenho família, Dr... minha mãe me abandonou num circo quando eu nasci... eu fui criada por uma macaca muito severa... ela nunca me deixou namorar nem sair com amigos, eu nunca tive amigos, mas um dia o tio Orot Jackson foi assistir um espetáculo e me viu dançando La Gonga, aí ele me comprou e eu fui morar na mansão dele.

-Orot Jackson?

-Sim! Ele sempre foi como uma 3ª mãe pra mim! *.*

-E onde ele está hoje?

-Morreu...

-De que?

-Infarto... foi algo muito estranho, porque ele não tinha problemas de coração, nem pressão alta, na verdade ele estava na casa noturna que o tio Grell se apresenta, lá eu o conheci, ele disse que o tio Orot tava com ele quando morreu, mas eu sei que não foi o tio Grell, porque ele é um traveco de bem!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

-Calma, Tenten... calma... conte-me mais do seu passado.

-Aí eu fiquei morando com o tio Grell até atingir 18 anos, quando isso aconteceu ele me apresentou a uns amigos, foi aí que eu conheci o tio Break! Ah, tio Break!!! ^^

-Ele ainda te dá doces?

-Sim! E sempre que eu como eu me sinto bem! Eu adoro os doces do tio Break! É ele mesmo que faz!

-É?

-Sim! Ele tem uma fábrica de doce chamada: "Doces sonhos" aí ele me chamou pra ser a garota propaganda, e eu aceitei! Eu saí no cartaz vestida de chocolate e ele de caramelo!!! ^^

-Sua história é um tanto estranha...

-NÃO SOU ESTRANHA!!!

-Jamais.

-Dr. Eu achei. – disse Hinata.

-Ah, sim! Tenten, você vai voltar amanhã, está, bem?

-Sim!

-Tome seus remédios direitinho e volte tranqüila para que o Sasuke não precise te amarrar, tá?

-Tá.

-Tchau.

-Tchauzinho!!! ^^ - disse ela saindo.

-Eu fiquei assustada, Neji...

-Eu também. E quem você achou?

-Olha, eu acho que ele faz bem o tipo dela, olha: Pseudônimo: Tigre Asiático/ Idade: 23, da idade dela/Localização: Chicago, é aqui do lado/Trabalho: artista de circo/Robby: comer chocolate. O que você acha?

-Ele também é artista de circo? Tem muita coisa haver com ela!

-É! Eles podem se dar bem, não?

-Talvez sim...

-Também achei outros, mas esse foi o que mais me intrigou!

-Vamos dar uma olhada nos outros.

O expediente acabou, Ino foi pra casa sem desconfiar de nada (obvio ¬¬), eu, Hinata e Sasuke passamos a noite toda vendo algum cara pra Tenten.

-Bom dia! – disse Ino entrando. Droga, nós pegamos no sono! Acordei logo e fechei a página do chat – O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Estávamos trabalhando! – disse Sasuke como se fosse o "obvio".

-Ah! Tah! ^^ - ela é realmente burra... – Querem que eu passe um café?

-Sim, obrigado!

-Já, já eu trago! ^^ - e ela saiu.

-Então, quem vamos trazer? Elas estará aqui daqui a pouco.

-Não mandou ela vim de tarde?

-Apenas mandei que viesse.

-Ok... vamos lá...

-Deixa o 1º mesmo.

-É! Eu concordo.

-Eu também.

-Hinata, conecte-se a ele e mande-o vim até aqui.

-Sim, senhor.

Cinco minutos depois a Ino veio trazer o café.

-Obrigado, gata. – agradeceu Sasuke.

-De nada! ^^ - disse colocando uma xícara na minha mesa e outra perto da Hinata.

-Eca!!!

-Que foi, Sasuke??? – perguntou ela – Tá quente?

-Tá salgado!!! – berrou ele indo no bebedouro e se entupindo de água.

-Er... será que troquei o sal com o açúcar de novo...

-Vou começar a comprar adoçante. – falei colocando a xícara de volta na mesa.

-Escuta, Ino, tem uns nomes bem GRANDES nos potes de SAL e AÇUCAR, você não sabe ler??? – perguntou Sasuke irritado.

-Calma, garoto... – disse Hinata.

-A professora de português sempre me expulsava das aulas dela... mas eu sei ler sim...

-Nem imagino porquê ela fazia isso! ¬¬

-Pronto Neji, agora é só esperar.

-Ótimo.

-O que estão fazendo?

-Trabalhando, não já disse??? – disse Sasuke empurrando-a pra fora – E faça um café descente!!! – e fechou a porta na cara dela.

-Coitada...

-Ela me estressa...

-Estressa qualquer um...

Algumas horas depois o cara chegou, mas estávamos verdes de fome.

-Sasuke... vai comprar alguma coisa pra gente comer enquanto eu e Hinata avaliamos o cara...?

-Claro... – e saiu.

O telefone do consultório tocou, era a recepcionista. ¬¬

-_Tem um cara bem estranho aqui, é pra deixar entrar?_

-Qual o nome dele, criatura?

_-Jorjão._

-Manda... O.o

Após alguns segundos passou pela porta um cara com um porte físico extremamente exagerado, alto, moreno, de moicano verde, coberto de tatuagens e pircengs.

-Foram vocês que me chamaram? – e uma voz super fina... O.O

-Er... acho que você bateu no lugar errado... – disse Hinata abismada.

-Ah, desculpe... – e ele saiu.

-N-neji...

-Hm...?

-Você também ficou arrepiado? 8|

-Sim. 8|

Nós comemos e de tarde Tenten chegou.

-Tomou seu remédio?

-Sim.

-Está tranqüila?

-Sim.

-Então conte-me o que está te aborrecendo nesse momento?

-O fato de estar lhe vendo e não poder te tascar um beijo.

-Hã? Õ.o

-Sim, Neji, hoje de manhã eu descobri que te amo, porque ninguém mais teve a coragem de me ouvir, de me deixar contar meus problemas, porque a pessoa que eu sempre estive esperando foi você!!! Esse tempo todo!!!

-Tenten, eu te ouvi porque passei meia década da minha vida estudando pra ouvir os problemas dos outros, nossa relação é extremamente profissional, entre um psicólogo e uma paciente, não podemos ser mais que isso.

-Por que não??? Tio Orot ficaria tão feliz... a macaca Chita também... Grell poderia ser o madrinho e Break o padrinho do nosso filho, o que acha?

-Não existe "madrinho", e nós não vamos namorar, nem ter casar, muito menos ter filhos!

-MAS POR QUE NÃO??? BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mitsashi... acalme-se...

-NÃO!!! SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ É MÉDICO, OU SEJA LÁ QUE DIABO FOR, VOCÊ ACHA QUE TEM O DIREITO DE MAGOAR AS PESSOAS ASSIM???

-Mitsashi... cale-se.

-NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO QUER PASSAR SEUS ÚLTIMOS DIAS COMIGO PROQUE ME ODEIA! SÓ PORQUE EU FUI CRIADA NUM CIRCO, POR UMA MACACA E DEPOIS POR UM PEDOFILO BRANQUELO, E FUI MORAR COM UM TRAVESTI, ISSO É PRECONCEITO!!!

-Mitsashi, agora a vizinhança já conhece sua história.

-Não ligo... eu só queria morrer agora...

-Não morra. Você oi a paciente mais impaciente, mais brava, e mais apegada que já tive.

-E daí

-E daí que se você morrer... não terei mais motivos para trabalhar. Eu tentei fugir da verdade dos meus pensamentos e acabei mergulhando nelas.

-Que... verdades?

-A verdade que te amo. – num impulso a puxei pra mais perto de mim e a beijei, sua boca tinha sabor de chocolate e seu hálito era refrescante, era somente o sabor da paixão.


End file.
